


Вора скрывает ночь // Night Hides the Thief

by minty_mix



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Autistic!Dirk, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Единственное общее между тем, какой Вселенная должна быть, и тем, какая она на деле, - это Дирк, дергающий ногой, его лихорадочная одержимость, с которой он пишет, и расхаживание по комнате перед сном. К сожалению, человек, в которого Дирк влюблен, считает одну из этих странностей бесконечно напрягающей.





	Вора скрывает ночь // Night Hides the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Hides the Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384392) by [gialaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gialaxy/pseuds/gialaxy). 



Вот какой Вселенная должна быть: Дирк разгадывает свои дела с сомнительной легкостью. Дирк получает оплату за завершенную работу в разнообразной форме (однажды ему заплатили котиками). Дирк дрожит, когда ему холодно, и включает вентилятор, когда жарко. Дирк не часто покидает родной город. Дирк спотыкается в бакалейной лавке, рассматривая продукты и случайным образом выбирая собеседников. Дирк трясет ногой, выцарапывает на бумажке слова или фразы с необычайной яростью и три минуты ходит по комнате перед тем, как заснуть.

И вот как Вселенная выглядит на самом деле: Дирк уезжает из родного города. Дирк ввязывается в странноватое дельце, включающее в себя нескольких животных и нескольких покойников. Дирк разговаривает с прошлой версией самого себя. Он встречает человека с хитровыдуманной удачливостью. У этого него странное чувство юмора и сестра в ужасном состоянии. Дирк спасает агента ФБР, которую собираются убить сумасшедшие мужики с разными душами. И в конце концов — Дирк обнаруживает, что влюбился в человека с очень низким чувством собственного достоинства.

Суть в том, что Дирку Вселенная больше нравится такой, какая она есть, а не такой, какой должна быть.

Единственное, что есть между разновидностями Вселенных, — это его дерганье ногой, агрессивная манера написания слов и шастанье по комнате по ночам.

Все эти странности, в общем-то, нельзя назвать неудобными. Наоборот — Дирку это кажется забавным: любопытное состояние, называемое аутизмом, включающее в себя удивительно огромный спектр того, что может послужить причиной всех этих импульсов и зацикленностей, хотя Дирк даже не копал особенно глубоко.

Он знает: если не трясти ногой, пока сидишь, накроет паникой. Если не записывать то, что приходит в голову, хотя бы раз в день, паника затянет его в свои волны и уничтожит. Ходьба перед сном скорее просто привычка, нежели необходимость, но без этого все кажется неправильным.

Проблема одна: беспокойная нога Дирка напрягает того, в кого он влюблен.

Они сидят на диване. Тодд в углу распластался, будто какой-то плющ. Дирк сидит на другом конце, занятый своим блокнотом и мягким карандашом, который издает совершенно чудесный звук при написании и оставляет солидные, уверенные полосы на бумаге. Сегодня он выписывает различные цитаты из произведений известных поэтов, и в каждой строчке есть слово «воришка». Его нога колышется, а карандаш царапает бумагу, оставляя продолговатые вмятины.

Телевизор вещает что-то о семейных проблемах или о чем-то еще; ребенок почти попал под машину; короткое, кажущееся неуместным сообщение об ограблении в банке; бесплодный миллионер. Тодд смотрит на все это закрывающимися глазами. Дирк не смотрит вовсе.

С Тоддом сегодня что-то не так. Брови насуплены, и лицо от этого кажется угрюмым. Краем глаза Дирк замечает, что он напряжен. Наверное, думает Дирк, это из-за новостей.

Он продолжает писать:

_С пустыми карманами путник петь будет вору в лицо_ ; *****

_С презреньем кто смеется вору вслед_ ; ******

_Горы скрывают волка, как вора скрывает ночь_. *******

Потерянный в море слов, воров, предлогов и спряжений, он не замечает, что Тодд смотрит прямо на него.

— Дирк, — произносит он, не получая никакой реакции. — Дирк, — повторяет тверже и увереннее.

Дирк рассеяно смотрит на него, а после снова опускает взгляд на листок перед собой.

— Черт возьми, Дирк, — раздраженно говорит Тодд. — Я с тобой разговариваю, если ты вдруг не заметил.

Дирк, наконец, перестает выдавливать последние слова. И смотрит на Тодда.

— Да? — он аккуратно закрывает блокнот, все еще тряся ногой, но лицо его остается невинным.

— Что ты там пишешь вообще? — Тодд закатывает глаза. Дирк качает ногой быстрее.

— Кое-что. _Важное_ кое-что, — отвечает Дирк. Тодд не замечает, как побелели его костяшки на обложке небольшого молескина.

Тодд пожимает плечами, возвращая внимание телевизору, но не расслабляясь. Дирк честно пытается понять, что же происходит на экране, но все выглядит настолько обыденно, что он не может сфокусироваться дольше, чем на пару секунд.

— Хей, Дирк? — вдруг спрашивает Тодд.

— Что на этот раз? — сухо отвечает Дирк.

— Не мог бы ты перестать делать… то, что делаешь своей ногой? — Тодд решительно пытается изобразить рукой движение, которое должно повторить покачивание ногой.

— Тодд, — официально заявляет Дирк. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

— Можешь, — настаивает Тодд.

— Нет. Хочешь, чтобы вместо этого я начал кричать прямо здесь?

— Может, это разбавит глупость новостей, — шутливо говорит Тодд.

Дирк бормочет что-то себе под нос, пытаясь прекратить движение ногой, но это оказывается внезапно невозможным.

— Прости, Тодд, я правда не могу. И ты знаешь об этом.

Спустя несколько минут скучного бормотания телевизора, вещающего прогноз погоды, Тодд резко протягивает руку и, слегка надавливая, накрывает ею колено Дирка.

— Дирк, это сводит меня с ума.

Мир Дирка замирает где-то между удовольствием от того, что Тодд прикасается к нему, и паникой-паникой-паникой, которая расползается по всему телу, затмевая даже приятные ощущения.

— Что такое? — голос Дирка звучит хрипло из-за попыток не закричать в полный голос.

— Две вещи, — говорит Тодд. — Во-первых, от того, как дергается твоя нога, дрожит весь диван, — он безучастно смотрит в телевизор, вытянув руку и устроив ее на колене Дирка, облаченного в синие джинсы.

— И? — Дирку внезапно трудно дышать, ему кажется, что нога горит от напряжения, но Тодд удивительно непреклонен.

Тодд открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в самый последний момент меняет свое решение, убирая руку. Побледневший и вздрогнувший Дирк наконец чувствует свободу движения и яростно начинает снова качать ногой.

— Ничего, — бурчит Тодд, откидывая на спинку дивана. — Все в порядке.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дирк. — Пару минут назад ты был полон энтузиазма.

— Я же сказал, _все в порядке_ , Дирк.

— Ладно-ладно, — Дирк пожимает плечами, внезапно вскакивая с дивана и громко интересуясь: — Я хочу приготовить горячий шоколад. Ты будешь?

Тодд не отвечает. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я, в общем, хотел сказать, что… Что я… Я волнуюсь за тебя, Дирк.

— И я за тебя, — легко отвечает Дирк, вытаскивая разные чашки в поисках какао в коричневом контейнере, который он видел несколько дней назад. — Где твой…

— Не _так_ , — Тодд жмурит глаза и движется ко входу в кухню. — Так, как переживают о тех, кто им _симпатичен_. Ты мне нравишься, Дирк, и я… Я, пожалуй, лучше заткнусь.

Дирк застывает, руки замирают на середине, совсем немного не дотянувшись до широкой цилиндрической формы бордовой кастрюльки, которая выглядит многообещающе. В голове крутится то, что сказал Тодд, и все это вертится в безумно быстром вихре.

— Дело в том, Тодд, — он заставляет себя говорить, не представляя даже, какие выводы из этого тот сделает, — что ты мне тоже нравишься.

— Ты имеешь в виду… Как друг? Или… — Тодд неуклюже замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова. Дирк просто стоит, широко распахнув глаза, слишком удивленный тем, что он сказал, чтобы ответить должным образом. — Или _так_?

И Тодд делает несколько шагов навстречу.

И Тодд наклоняется ближе.

И Тодд целует его.

Тодд _целует_ его.

А после — резко отстраняется, не получая реакции от Дирка.

— Господи, Дирк… Прости, мне так жаль… Это было глупо, ты не обязан… Я… Ну твою же мать.

Дирк бесконечно ошеломлен, но все равно ему удается взять себя в руки. И одним робким движением он приближается к Тодду и целует его. Тодд отвечает, и все внутри Дирка переворачивается с ног на голову. Он был вором, грабителем заботы. Он крал кислород и время, но в эту самую секунду — ему было все равно.

Дирк глубоко вздыхает и обходит покрасневшего Тодда, хватает с вешалки свою цветную куртку и вынуждает Тодда следовать за ним, выбегает в ночной город, бросается в тихие улицы, и Тодд отстает всего на пару шагов. Последняя строчка сегодняшних записей внезапно резко отражается в мыслях, звучит, словно мантра.

_Вора скрывает ночь_.

**Author's Note:**

> * У. Шекспир "Ювенал"  
> ** У. "Отелло"  
> *** Will Graves, Wolves in Russia: Anxiety throughout the Ages (на русском я не нашла обозначения)


End file.
